ichigo and narutos travel
by cccccCc
Summary: this is a story about naruto and ichigo someothing people from the shows but manly them. suck at summaries please R&R


:DON'T OWN NARUTO OR BLEACH (wish i did though)

The only thing heard that night was the clashing of metal and the shouts of Jutsus. Who is fighting you may be thinking wells it's sasuske and Naruto fighting their last battle. When the battle is finally over both of them are lying on the ground coughing up blood and waiting to die. A few hours after sasuke dies Naruto is about to when the Kuuybie has had enough and choses to do something and all goes black.

"hey. Hey you ok?" a person asked him as he was proding he check with something unknown.

"mmmmm….. w-what I'm up see give me five more minutes." Naruto rlpied sleeply.

"umm. Right not going to work for me. Get up!" the person in question yelled.

Naruto jumped at the sound of the voice and when his eyes snapped open they looked upon the most beautiful dark brown eyes he has ever seen. He took in all the emotions showing in them which was only one annoyance.

"hey what are you doing?" the person asked as he started to get a werid feeling as he looked back into those big blue eyes.

"who are you?" Naruto asked.

"Ichigo who are you?" Ichigo asked.

"Naruto" Naruto stated as he looked away with a blush 'why am I getting a blush just at this? I don't like him do I?'

That's when Naruto noticed that Ichigo had started to walk off.

"h-hey where are you going?" Naruto asked him

"to school bye." Ichigo said in a cold voice and walked out of sight

'wow what an ass-whole.' Naruto thought as he got up and dusted himself off and started walking away.

(with Ichigo)

'he was pretty hot I wonder if I had a chance with him?' Ichigo thought as he walked off to school.

All he could think about was Naruto until the end of the day. He couldn't get that look that was on his face with those big blue eyes.

(with Naruto.)

Naruto could get that self-centered ass-whole out of his mind. 'he was so hot but such a ass-whole why does every good looking guy have to be an ass-whole who won't give me even a second thought' Naruto thought sadly to himself.

He sat in a allie until he couldn't take it anymore so he got up in a fury. He started walking until he bumped into somebody.

"hey watch where your going!" yelled Ichigo.

"sorry." Naruto mumbled and kept on walking not even noticing who he bumped into he was in such a sad state.

"hey you ok?" asked Ichigo no noticing who it was and whaat type of arua was around them and for some reason felt like something was clenching around his heart.

Naruto looked up at this and saw the one person who put him into such a depression. So he put on a fake smile and happy look like he did back home "yeah I'm fine. Why would you think I wasn't?" he asked

When Ichigo saw that fake smile come up he almost wanted to hit him for lying to him but then he heard a voice call out his name and saw it was Ruki "Ichigo we need to go their waiting for us." She stated

He looked back at Naruto to see that fake simle and diecied fine if he wanted to play that game then he would to so he turned around and kissed Ruki and when she gasped he shoved his tounge down her thought.

He didn't notice they way Naruto's fist clenched our how he squized his eyes shut. So when he said "ok baby and don't forget about tonight." He said in a husky voice making sure Naruto would hear it.

'that's it I can't take it anymore right when I think I found the right guy he turns out to be an ass-whole with a girlfriend' he thought as he walked away with a few tears rolling down his checks.

Ruki with her eyes open sience the kiss saw everything that happened with Naruto and started worrying about it when she saw him leave with a few tears.

When Ichigo stopped kissing her he turned around with a grin that screamed 'got you now' only to have it slip off his face when he saw Naruto gone. He turned back to Ruki when she hit him.

"look I'm sorry about that but I saw that guys face and it was so fake that it made me angry so I kissed you to see if I could get passed it guess it didn't work." He mumbled.

Ruki looked at him like he was an idiot and nearly screamed "well it looks like your wrong because it did work because he walked away letting a few tears out." Ichigos eyes widened when he heard that and now he felt like and ass.

"but we don't have time for that we have a few hollows to kill so lets go." Ruki said in a voice that meant no disagreement.

So they went to go find the hollows what they didn't know was that Naruto was also pissed so when a hollow appeared in front of him and tried to eat him. He lost his temper and killed it with a rassgan and sat down and tired to get a hold of himself.

When Ruki felt that power from his rassgan she frozen never feeling anything like that before. When she noticed who it cam from her eyes widened twice the normal size they should have been. When Ichigo saw what she was staring at he ran over to Naruto


End file.
